Wet Behind the Ears
| Pages = 25 | Year = 2368 }} Trial by fire! Background Information * This story is a sequel of sorts to Sonya Gomez's TNG Season 2 appearances in and . * The other Federation ships shown all have registry numbers with an alphabetical suffix, a rarity in canon productions. Creators * Based on Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry * Writer: Michael Jan Friedman * Artists: ** Peter Krause (pencil art) ** Pablo Marcos (ink art) ** Jerome K. Moore (cover art) ** Juliana Ferriter (color art) ** Bob Pinaha (letter art) * Editor: Kim Yale Characters Regular and recurring characters ; Jean-Luc Picard : captain. Picard has Sonya's drink accidentally spilled on him for the second time in two years. After informing Geordi of the upcoming training exercises, Picard expresses reluctance when Geordi chooses Gomez. ; Geordi La Forge : VISOR-sighted Enterprise-D chief engineer. While Geordi is in command of the engineers' training he is injured in the turbulence of the Catarr attack. Gomez takes charge of the ship and its mission, and orders La Forge taken to a medical area. ; Sonya Gomez : Enterprise-D engineer, a specialist first class with the rank of lieutenant. ;Ro Laren : Bajoran Enterprise-D flight controller. Ro is pictured on the cover but does not have any dialog in the comic. She appears in one interior art panel wearing an operations division gold uniform. ; William T. Riker :''Enterprise-D exec. Riker appeared in one interior art panel and had no dialog in this issue. ; Worf : Klingon Enterprise-D security chief. Worf appeared in one interior art panel and had no dialog in this issue. ; Deanna Troi : Half-Betazoid Enterprise-D counselor. Troi appeared in one interior art panel and had no dialog in this issue. ;Miles O'Brien : Enterprise-D transporter chief. O'Brien appeared in one interior art panel and had no dialog in this issue. ; Duffy : Enterprise-D engineer mentioned by Picard as a candidate for the mission. Duffy did not actually appear in this issue. Other characters ; Keane : Starfleet flag officer who is proctor of the cadet examinations. Keane wore a variant Starfleet uniform with white shoulderpads, and rank insignia on either side of her collar. ; Timmins : Starfleet cadet assigned as acting captain of the ''Tubman. ; Catarr captain : Enemy commander. ; McIver : Starfleet cadet. ; Catarr officer : Enemy information officer. ; Barron : Starfleet cadet who helped La Forge to sickbay. ; Kozinski : Starfleet cadet who helped La Forge to sickbay. ; Ajanian : Enterprise-D engineer mentioned as a candidate for the mission. ; Nagurski : Enterprise-D engineer, recently transferred from , mentioned as a candidate for the mission. ; Engineering ensign : Enterprise-D engineer who carelessly spilled a drink on Lt. Gomez. References ; : Federation starship, former assignment of Mr. Nagurski. ; : Federation starship assigned to apprehend the Catarr forces. ;Catarr : Aliens who are hostile to the Federation. ;class 8 probe : Type of probe shaped the same as a photon torpedo. ; : Type of Federation starship. In a commonly made mistake, Picard states in dialog instead that the ''Tubman was a Constitution class vessel. He even goes so far to claim it is not unlike the original , even though numerous dissimilarities are visible in the designs. Possibly the vessel had been converted since Picard last knew it, the cover and interior artwork show it to be a Constellation. ; : Federation starship assigned to apprehend the Catarr forces. ;Gamma Ysalis : Star or system the Enterprise-D visited during the Tubman training mission. ;USS Odyser (NCC-11001-A) : Federation starship of Proctor Keane. This ship was disabled by a surprise Catarr attack. The ship's name was not mentioned but was visible in one interior art panel. ;USS Tubman (NCC-1757-B) : Constellation-class Starfleet training vessel. Timeline ;2365 ;2368 Category:Comics